thefreelancercollaborationfandomcom-20200214-history
York
An easygoing, hard-partying locksmith from the first wave, York nonetheless manages some very creative solutions to problems in the field and helps offer a steadying sympathetic ear to his fellow freelancers. He has a not-so-well-hidden soft spot for Carolina, in particular. Personality Laid-back and joking, York is always trying to get to know people and encourage them to do the same. He puts himself forward in getting to know others, an example of this being when York tried to get friendly with Maine in Chapter 42: Unstoppable Forces. He enjoys a good party and get-togethers with his teammates, which he often brings beer to, despite it being against protocol. Also has a love of Grifball that wasn't shared by any of his teammates until the arrival of the rookies. Relationships Carolina He is known to have a soft spot for the aquamarine Freelancer, though he doesn't make it into a full-blown relationship with her, mostly just worrying about her on the battlefield. She has shown similar affections on rare occasions, as they have some history from before the project in common. Wyoming While neither as openly hostile as Penn and Maine nor critical of one another as Alaska and Florida, there is a certain level of passive-aggression between York, who would rather put people at ease, and his roommate Wyoming, who will mess with others for his own amusement. York brings beer to a party and Wyoming will filch the bottle opener and redecorate intoxicated soldiers' armour. Wyoming attempts to sneak up on a teammate underwater and York supplies Jaws warning theme music. York attempts to comfort upset team members while Wyoming mocks them. Nonetheless, they can usually cooperate well on missions and there are a few basic things that they agree on: better him than Penn. North Dakota York has taken North under his wing in the project, spending some downtime with him, Georgia, and Cal to relax, watch Grifball, and answer what questions he can about the project. Since York and North are the closest in temperaments, they often spend the most time together. California Cal is a fellow die-hard Grifball fan and laid-back joker, with a crush on his teammate Michigan, so perhaps it's of little surprise that York sees something of himself in the young agent. Although California's impatience and temperamental drinking jags can sometimes worry York, he's always willing to offer the second waver a place to crash. Florida Florida is one of the Freelancers York trusts not only as a friend but also a mentor with whom he can discuss the best ways to look out for the rest of the team, whether that's visiting Alaska in the med bay, talking Sota out of something foolhardy, or lending an ear for Massa, and so York does his best to bolster the older agent's spirits whenever Florida's sunshine seems to be flagging. Skills and Abilities Resourcefulness As seen in Chapter 8: One Woman Army, he has a knowledge of the human mind and how it works, showing his resourcefulness during the training exercise where he bribed the soldiers into letting him 'kill' them with drinks afterwards. He gets on the friendly sides of the personnel working aboard the ship, being able to call in favours later. Infiltration Known as the locksmith, he has a knack for getting into places that are otherwise inaccessible to others. Themes Time to Improvise York has been known to come up with new solutions that might not have occurred to other Freelancers facing the same barrier, often relying on his infiltration and people skills. Grifball-holics Unite! York is known for his love of the game and of his fellow fans, encouraging others to join him and bringing the party to wherever it's needed. Category:Freelancer Category:Locksmith Category:Characters Category:Field Leaders Category:Infiltrator